YES
by Janey57
Summary: After a few months of heartache, Will and Sonny regain their footing. I own nothing of DOOL or its characters (though who hasn't wished they did?). Chapter 5 concludes this story. Thanks to all for the encouraging reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Will stood looking at himself in the mirror, trying to get his stupid tie to look right. _Should've paid more attention when Sonny was tying it for me, _he thought, before wryly remembering that his entire attention, at that particular moment, had been on Sonny's lovely face, Sonny's eyebrows as they furrowed in concentration, Sonny's smile as he leaned forward for a soft kiss. He shook his head, laughed at himself for his utter inability to stop thinking about Sonny, even for a moment. _Focus, man_; _Sonny'll be here any minute._

Sonny, meanwhile, was his own fidgety mess. After all the drama of the past few months (_what was this, a fucking soap opera?) _he was more than ready for Date Night with Will. They had promised each other that tonight they would focus only on each other – absolutely no talk of reproduction or homophobic asshats or unhinged parents. Tonight, they would focus only on the good. Fuck that – the _great. _The _intoxicating, _the _astonishing, _the _I love you so fucking much that I can barely think when you're near me and I can't think at all when you're not. _

Sonny felt nervous, self-consciously aware of how important it was to him that this night be perfect. Especially since he knew that with Will, _perfect_ was in fact possible. He smiled at the memory – no, memor_ies_. _It's high_ _time we make more._

At 8:00pm sharp, Sonny knocked on Will's door. He felt his heart beating faster (_Christ, what am I, a teenager?_). Sonny inhaled deeply, aiming for those calming breaths he had heard were good for nerves.

Will opened the door, wearing a grey button down shirt, faded blue jeans, and a deep blue tie (_still_ _crooked, dammit_).

Sonny's breath caught in his lungs – _where the hell did I get the impression that I was in his league?_ – and he stuck out his hand stupidly, offering Will an upside-down lily (_googling "manly flowers" was an epic fail, but the woman at the flower store told him that lilies symbolized new beginnings. Floriography – was that's even a real thing…?).  
_

Will's hand gripped the doorknob. He was aware of Sonny's outstretched hand (_is that a flower? blush) _but his main focus was on Sonny, or rather, Sonny's hair – brown, rich, shiny, mussed and deeply _(deeply_) inviting. Will's fingers itched.

Sonny, meanwhile, having gathered sufficient air into his traitorous lungs to at least breathe shallowly, made an attempt to compose himself, saying "for you" through a bright, shy smile Will found simultaneously sweet and very, very sexy. _What the fuck was I thinking, trying to let you go?_

"Ah, thank you," Will replied, finally finding the wherewithal to take the flower, clutching it inelegantly in his clumsy fingers. "Would you like to come in?"

_YES. _

Sonny's hesitation was split second. In his fantasies _(and he'd definitely been indulging in fantasies) _their evening was spent elegantly, eating a healthful meal at a romantic restaurant, talking about their plans for a long and solid future. He knew with total certainty there'd be very little talking if he went into Will's dorm _(unless, of course, you counted sighing, moaning, gasping mattress-music as talking). _It took him only a fraction of a moment to conclude that talk was overrated.

Will caught Sonny's hesitation, but not the reason for it. _Oh hell, he's not ready to reconnect….._

Sonny's heart constricted when he noticed Will's eyes flicker uncertainly. _It's going to take some time before we're back to where we were. Fuck._

Sonny's leaned forward and extended his arms, intending to straighten Will's tie, to lighten the mood with a tie joke _(what did the necktie say to my adorable boyfriend who I want to kiss all the time and I mean ALL THE FUCKING TIME…)_. As soon as his hands touched the fabric, though, his hands acted of their own volition, tugging Will toward him. _Come here._

_YES._

Sonny's eyes roamed Will's face, taking in his eyes, his tempting, tasty lips. Will stood still, allowing Sonny the time he needed to drink in his features. _Is it normal for love to make you feel so vulnerable?_

_YES._

Their kiss started out almost timidly, experimentally. Sonny inhaled Will's exhaled breaths. _Are you still the person I waited an entire year for?_

Will returned the pressure of Sonny's lips, opening his mouth just a little and then greedily sliding his tongue along Sonny's teeth. _Are you still the person who makes feel right in my own skin?_

_YES._

"If you think for a moment that I don't want to go in because, um, I don't want to go _in_, then you, sweet boy, are an idiot," Sonny whispered against Will's mouth, bumping Will's pelvis with his own to underscore his point.

"Well, I think we've already established that I'm an idiot," Will replied softly, "but thank you for saying that…."

Sonny felt his heart constrict a little. They'd both experienced more than their share of sadness _(anguish, if truth be told). _And at that moment, Sonny knew that tonight they'd need a zero-tolerance policy.

"See this string?" Sonny asked, holding up his wrist. "Every time you say something self-depreciating tonight, every time I hear even a hint of doubt in your voice or see a cloud of uncertainty in your eyes, I am going to make a small knot in the extra thread. At the end of the night, I will count the knots. And believe me, honey, the more knots there are, the sorer your ass will feel in the morning." He rubbed his hand gently against Will's hot butt, then abruptly pulled back his wrist and let fly a stinging smack where his hand had just been rubbing. _Ouch. More. Please._

Will could feel his blush spreading, heat prickling along his neck and radiating to his cheeks. And as heat was migrating up, heat was also migrating down. He shifted slightly, felt his stiffening cock rubbing against his jeans_. _He reached out tentatively _– one knot! –_ and wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck, his fingers finding purchase in Sonny's soft brown hair, his entire hard body pressed against Sonny's smooth frame, his lips demanding reassurance from Sonny's hot mouth. 

Sonny's gut tightened, his dick stiffening. He kissed Will back hard, forcibly trying to convince Will with his mouth and his lips and his tongue that Will was right where he was supposed to be. Sonny's left hand clutched Will's tie while the right rubbed and squeezed Will's smooth tush. Will moaned. _Hmmm. Maybe a bit of insecurity this evening wouldn't be such a bad thing after all….. _

_YES._


	2. Chapter 2: Best Job Ever

Here's the thing about loving Will Horton: it's kind of a full-time job.

Early mornings are, of course, dedicated to cuddling. The sensation of a soft, warm, dewy Will against your chest, the feel of his breath against your neck, the scent of his body, the way his limbs intertwine with yours – _Bliss. Bliss is the word. _Sometimes, just because you can, you gently blow on his closed eyelids, watch his face scrunch just a little, because it's so stinkin' cute. You know he needs his sleep but seriously, resisting early morning Will is _hard. _He's ravishing, ravish-worthy.

Mid-mornings: slow languid stretches, Eskimo kisses, gentle (and sometimes not-so-gentle) stroking, squeezing, rubbing, licking…. As much as he can give, you take. And then you take a little more. Mid-morning Will – horny, open, eager – makes you thank the fates for their magnanimity in matching the two of you. What better way to start the day than with a naked, hard, game and giving Will?

Lunchtime, the care and feeding of Will. Cooking for him, watching his mouth as he eats, knowing where that mouth has been, knowing that you're giving him what his body needs to thrive – _how is it that no one tells you how absolutely astonishing it is watch someone happily enjoy a meal you've prepared?_ Sated Will, thanking you for a delicious meal, makes you want to taste your food on his tongue. So of course, you do.

Early afternoon "naps" – the world's greatest invention. Sometimes you surprise yourself and actually fall asleep….

Mid-afternoon, and you're (finally) dressed. Rotating adventures – ice skating with an unbelievably adorable Will clutching you to stay upright, making short work of your helpful tips: "Engage your core, baby" you say. "My core is otherwise occupied," he replies, pressing his entire body into yours, bringing you both to a tangle of limbs on the ice. "Ouch, my butt" you say as you land hard. "Let me kiss that better," a laughing Will replies. _Promise?_

Or rock climbing together, thinking on increasingly shameless bribes to get Will higher: "See the outcrop two feet from your left knee? I'll give you three minutes of absolutely anything you want if you step up to that." Will gives you an appraising look: "_Anything_ I want?"

"Anything," you reply.

Will steps up. The reward he exacts has your ass sore all the next day. _SO worth it._

Early evening – time with family and friends. Everyone keeps smiling at the two of you, and in your ears, constantly, words of warm praise for your union. _What is it about your coupling that has people so enamored of you couple-hood?_ You bask in their good will, and you bask in your good Will.

Night: getting ready for bed with Will. _How is it that no one tells what deep contentment comes from the mundane when you're utterly, helplessly, thoroughly in love? _Passing the toothpaste. Fluffing the pillows. Tackling Will as he stands near the bed. _Yeah, ok, that last part is hardly mundane. He is so fucking hot._ You are always, always ready.

And finally, late night. Will is again tucked into your arms, one hand playing with the soft hairs on your chest, making both of you blush with his endearments and whispered but forceful statements of devotion: "I just love you so much." Sometimes he counts the ways: "26. The feel of your hair tangled up in my fingers. 27: The way your entire face lights up when you smile. 28: That you introduced me to yak butter tea. 29. The awesome feeling of your tongue on my armpit. 30. Your hair - yes, I know it's also numbers 4, 13, and 26, but it's worth repeating!"

You know you could happily do this forever. In fact, you plan to – it's your perfect job.


	3. Chapter 3: the best kind of dominant

_**This chapter is a bit more angsty, and a bit more naughty. Reviews appreciated.**_

You know how you can be _almost _ok with something, so close to ok that you can usually con yourself into believing it's no longer an issue? Have you ever been so adept at subjugating unwanted thoughts that most of the time you're actually convinced you're fine?

Welcome to Sonny's world.

Most of the time, _most _of the time, Sonny felt fine, secure in his relationship with Will. He knew Will had done the best he knew how to do, and Sonny knew, _really _knew, that Will's love for him was unquestionable. And so he was fine. Almost all of the time.

Will was harder on himself than Sonny was. While he was absolutely, fiercely in love with Sonny, he knew it wasn't always enough - that for all he apologized, there would still be a piece of Sonny that harbored a small but sharp hurt that flared on occasion.

Luckily for them both, they had learned how to attend to these flares quickly and ruthlessly.

In bed.

Will had chosen their safe word. After nixing "yak butter tea" ("Seriously, Will, you expect me to keep it up after hearing you say that?!") they had settled on "K2". They agreed it was fitting – too high, too much. And for those times Will couldn't talk, mouth covered or stuffed, the "word" would be expressed through a rhythmic, deliberate clenching and opening of his hands.

Sonny had always had a playful dominant streak, a kink that endearingly aligned with his otherwise gentle and nurturing spirit. Since their reunion, though, Sonny was discovering a subtext in this streak that could be something less than playful. More punishing, if truth be told. Then again, if he sometimes flicked Will's balls a bit too aggressively, set the clothespins a bit too roughly on Will's nipples, bit Will's inner thighs a bit too painfully, Will could take it. Because Will agreed he deserved it. And Will had never felt so wronged that he came even close to using their safe word.

Some men, Sonny knew, were practiced at releasing sadness through tears (his beautiful Will was expert), but Sonny recognized his that his own m.o. involved more physical outlets – hiking, climbing. It had been years since Sonny had sobbed, really sobbed – which was why he found the occasional threat of tears so disconcerting. Some days, in fact, he felt almost liquid, his whole body filled with a sadness that culminated right behind his eyes.

On those days, he tried to keep a bit of distance from Will. There was nothing Will could do to make things better – he'd apologized a thousand times, showered Sonny with as much love as either of them had ever known. This wasn't about Will any more; it was about Sonny needing to find a way to not just forgive but also to forget. He tried, cautiously, to keep Will a safe distance from him on those days.

One of those soggy days, though, Sonny found himself coming home to a happy, horny Will, who attacked him with kisses the moment Sonny stepped into their home. A thankful Will, who took whatever Sonny had to give and took it so gratefully that Sonny thought they might both just explode with love. The fact that Sonny recognized such thoughts to be tremendously corny didn't make them any less true.

In short order, then, Will's arms were stretched over his head, tied to the headboard with Sonny's scarf. Sonny gently licked Will's lips around the ball gag in Will's mouth. Will's eyes smiled back at him.

As he slid himself down on Will's hardness, though, Sonny felt something in his chest loosening, unfurling. His body, so saturated with love and longing all day long, could not contain those hot tears that had been waiting, waiting right behind his eyes for hours. A soft, hitching sob left his body unbidden, and he roughly swiped his wrist across his face. _Damn it._ He took a deep breath, went back to riding. Kept his eyes closed, impatiently wiped away the tears that wouldn't _fucking_ stop leaking.

When he opened his eyes a few moments later, the first thing he saw were Will's stricken eyes - full of longing and full of fear. A heartbeat after, he noticed Will's hands, rhythmically clenching and opening against the headboard. _Damn it. _

As he untied, ungagged, he felt Will's entire body struggling to cover him, smothering him, squeezing him so tightly Sonny could hardly breathe. And he knew he was done for, that there would never, ever be another man who could make him feel so entirely vulnerable, who made him feel so fully human. He cried into Will's body until there were no tears left.

They were both delighted to soon afterward discover that _playful_ dominant Sonny was back.

.


	4. Chapter 4: Quick quick slow slow

Will leaned against the slick wooden bar, preparing to order. So far twenty-one was looking to be a good year: a solid shared custody arrangement meant plenty of time with his daughter; senior year of school meant graduation was just around the corner; and most of all, he was still dating the most breathtaking hottie Salem had yet to produce.

Still, Will was feeling almost too grown up as he tried to catch the bartender's eye. Sure, he could change a diaper in under a minute, but the ordering his first beer? Now _that _was intimidating.

As he stood with his money clutched in sweaty hand, he silently cursed Sonny (again) for selecting this particular bar.

"C'mon, Will – a gay country-western bar! What could be more fun?!," Sonny had entreated.

"Rhetorical question, yes?" Will replied, wondering how on earth he had fallen in love with such a dork.

Sonny looked at Will imploringly, his big brown eyes hopeful and warm. _Oh right, that's how. _ The fact that Will knew Sonny would look phenomenal in tight blue jeans and a plaid vintage cowboy shirt made the decision a little easier…. Fine, he'd go. As long as he got to wear a cowboy hat.

Sonny brought a 10 gallon home the next day for Will to try on. Short moments later and that damn hat was _all _Will was wearing. It wasn't til hours later, when both of them lay spent and sticky on their bed, that Sonny finally let Will take it off.

~!~!~!~!~

A nice looking guy, a few years older than Will, sidled up to him at the bar.

"Hey there," he said in a low voice. "Haven't seen you here before."

"Um, it's my first time," Will replied nervously, aiming for friendly (but not _too _friendly, right?).

"Can I buy you a drink?" New Guy asked, offering a lazy smile while his eyes traveled down Will's body and then back up.

"Oh, um, well, uh, no thanks. I'm actually here with someone," Will replied, more flustered than flattered (but, what the hell, still kinda flattered).

New Guy nodded, gave Will a more genuine smile. "Figures," he said. "Guess I'll test my luck with the _second_ hottest guy here tonight." And with that he was off, angling in Sonny's direction. Will's ego – _ha! first place!_ – waged a quick and losing battle with his heart – _Sonny second? No way. Sonny = perfection. _Will smiled and waved when Sonny pointed to him, directing New Guy's eyes toward the bar. New Guy shook his head, grinning. _Figures_. He glanced at the door, saw that a guy he'd met a few weeks back – Brian, was it? – had just come in. Third hottest, he reckoned, could still be pretty damn hot….

~!~!~!~!~

Will brought two bottles to the table Sonny was holding for them, grinned at his boyfriend. "Love ya," he said, tipping his bottle in Sonny's direction. "You _more,_" Sonny replied, clinking Will's bottle with his. They both had the decency to blush at the uber-corniness.

"Ok, babe, are you going to sit there are look pretty all night, or are you going to dance with me?" Sonny asked a few minutes later, head tilted to the couples gliding on the dance floor.

"Look pretty," Will replied instantly.

"Nope. C'mon, birthday cutie, let me have this dance?"

"No."

"Please?"

**Damn** it. Why did Sonny always get his way again? _Fricken big brown eyes is why, every single time. _Will allowed himself to be led to the dance floor, arms wrapped around Sonny's neck, kisses landing Sonny's sharp cheek.

"Ok, Will. **Will**. Ok, yes, I love you too. Stop with the kissing. WILL. Focus please. It's easy. I lead, so you go backward. Right leg first. Like this: Quick quick slow, slow. Quick quick slow, slow. Ready?"

"You will so owe me," Will responded.

"Anything you want, birthday boy." _Alrighty then. Sonny's turn to wear the hat tonight…._

And off they went, quick quick slow slow, quick quick slow slow. Will was completely unprepared for the possibility that he would actually be good at this two-step thing, so he was utterly stunned to discover an aptitude; Sonny, too, was shocked by Will's uncharacteristic grace. _(Sonny: "What makes you think I'm surprised?" Will: "Maybe the fact that you keep saying 'I just can't believe you can actually do this?'")_

They danced and danced.

~!~!~!~!~

Turns out two-stepping doubles nicely as foreplay.

Midnight, danced out, breathless, drunk more on lust than on beer. The kid with her mom so the house all theirs. Two-stepping through the door, across the living room, tumbling on to the couch. Making out like it's a first date instead of hundredth. Kissing, squeezing, kneading, sucking. Can't decide if to fuck or make love – and so besotted and horny that they happily to do one, then the other, then back to the first again. Hard and soft, rough and gentle, quick and slow, til finally, exhausted and spent, they lay in each other's arms.

Sonny's "_Happy Birthday to you, my love_" is the last thing Will hears before falling asleep, a sated, sweet smile on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5: Best Yes of All

"Our first kiss," Sonny challenged, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Hmmm. Well, nervous, of course. Also kinda anxious because I couldn't stop smiling and I was worried you'd think I was a lousy kisser. And… just so…_thankful_ that you were into me. Oh, and then, of course, idiotic because I brought up our moms right after that. Jesus, Sonny, why do you love me again? I'm never _not _an idiot."

Sonny laughed, leaned forward and gave Will a soft kiss on the cheek. "Yes, that's true. You are definitely my all-time favorite idiot."

They were in bed (natch), playing one of their favorite games, which they ignobly christened "Foundering Down Memory Lane." The game involved taking turns bringing up memories of shared experiences, with the other person then having to recall, out loud, how he had felt during the exact moment in question.

After three years together, there were loads of shared memories to choose from.

"Ok, my turn. Hmm… Ooh, how bout this: our first time, you know, _together_. Like, in **bed**. Not when my dad interrupted us, but the time right after, when we, you know…". Will could feel himself starting to blush. _Idiot._

Sonny took a moment to revisit that time, that place in their history. He smiled slowly, spoke thoughtfully: "To be honest, I was actually feeling really…_intimidated_. You just looked so intense that day, so focused, like you weren't just getting laid but also finding, like, god or nirvana or something. Like you were about to discover something you'd been waiting your whole life to uncover."

"That's pretty much how I felt, actually," Will affirmed, reaching out to take Sonny's hand. Sonny rubbed Will's palm with his thumb, went back to talking.

"I remember feeling a lot of pressure, like I had to get it right for you. That I didn't want to fuck up your first time, that I wanted it to be perfect for you. Knowing that I was the first guy who'd ever licked your cock, tongued your ass, bit your nipple – it was both incredibly sexy and incredibly nerve-racking….".

"It _was_ perfect, you know," Will said softly, beaming at Sonny. "The whole time, I just felt so safe with you, like you'd protect me and show me what to do, that you wouldn't let me fail. I trusted you completely."

Sonny's heart pounded a little more quickly in his chest. When Will said things like that, Sonny could feel himself falling even more profoundly in love. He could not fathom how that was even _possible_, given how insanely he adored Will already.

"Well, I was supposed to be the experienced one so there was no way I was going to freak you out by telling you what a wreck I was. The way you looked at me, touched me, it was so unlike anything I'd experienced before that it felt pretty much felt like the first time for me as well."

"Aw. And here I thought _I_ was the only idiot…" Will replied, bringing Sonny's hand to his lips and kissing, open-mouthed, along Sonny's knuckles.

"Jerk," Sonny accused, smiling and bringing their hands to his mouth so he could kiss Will's fingers in turn.

"Yep," Will agreed, snuggling closer. "Ok, your turn again!"

Sonny was quiet for a moment, lost in thought. "Our first Christmas together? How bout that?," he asked.

"Oh, honey, that was so fucking _awesome. _Being with you, surrounded by family and love and happiness. I remember it feeling so special and yet at the same time so normal, like I could do this every year for the rest of my life and never feel like I was supposed to be anywhere else. The tree, the mistletoe, it just felt so…_right_."

Sonny smiled, leaned in, brushed Will's forehead and temple with his lips. Nibbled Will's eyebrow.

"Now me again. Ok, um…the first time we went rock climbing?" Will asked, nose crinkling a little at the memory.

Sonny grinned. "Oh god. You were so fucking cute that day I mostly just wanted to maul you. And then when you were halfway up the training wall and you started making these little whimpers of fear, I remember thinking what an asshole I was for not letting you be done, but then also feeling incredibly proud of you for not asking me to end it, for pushing through despite the fact that you were peeing in your pants…."

"_Hey! _That was not pee! I was worried about getting dehydrated and it's not so easy taking a sip of water when you're dangling upside down 100 feet in the air!"

"**Five** feet, Will. Just five. And it's _my _memory turn, so butt out."

Will stuck his tongue out at Sonny, and was rewarded with a tackle as Sonny lunged for him and trapped him, squirming, under Sonny's smooth body.

"Here's a good one, babe" Sonny grinned devilishly. "How about that time I proposed to you in the town square?"

Will lay under Sonny, feeling his boyfriend's smooth skin against his own. "Geez, that was insane. I remember feeling kinda stunned – we'd been dating for all of, like, ten minutes when you asked me, remember?"

Will paused, lost in thought, then went on. "It was such a crazy thing to ask me, knowing my history, knowing that I was just figuring out who I was. We hadn't even had sex yet – for all you knew, I could've been a total dud in the sack."

Sonny snorted. "Will of little faith, you think I couldn't have trained you?!"

Will lifted his head, gently bit Sonny's neck near his collarbone. "Shush, still my turn," he said.

Sonny's smile softened a bit, shifting from playful to warm. "Right, sorry, please go on."

Will shifted his gaze, looked at the ceiling, the wall – anywhere but directly at Sonny. "Ok, this is embarrassing. Cause, honestly, what I really wanted to say, idiotic though it was, was _yes_. Yes, I wanted to marry you. I knew it was stupid, that it was too soon, we were too young and all that, but it… it was still what I wanted."

Sonny looked down at Will, his eyes completely focused on Will's face til Will finally met Sonny's browns with his blues. "And now, Will? What would happen if I asked you to marry me now?" he asked softly.

Will's eyes widened; his breath felt caught in his chest. "Do you mean, like, hypothetically?" he asked, unsure, trying (not very successfully) to stay calm, to not be an idiot…

Sonny rolled off Will slowly, but kept one leg across Will's body as he settled into the crook of Will's arm. "No. Not hypothetically, actually." Sonny took a deep breath, gripped Will's hand in his. "The thing is, I…I am totally, insanely, wholly in love with you. I can't – I wouldn't want to – imagine how colorless my life would be without you. You are absolutely the best thing that has ever happened to me, ever, and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't have a ring – I didn't plan this for today – but I don't want to go another moment with asking you."

Sonny took a deep breath, locked eyes with Will. "William Horton, sweet idiot I love, will you marry me, please?"

Will was crying, stunned, thrilled, happier than he had ever thought possible. "_Yes,_" he breathed into Sonny's mouth as his fiancé leaned toward him. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, **yes**."

The End.


End file.
